The New Life of Isabella Swan
by Dimladris
Summary: Set in New Moon. When Edward abandons Bella in the forest she is attacked and changed by Victoria. She drifts along without purpose until one night she is found. Captured and taken in by the Volturi she finally finds a purpose, and maybe something else as well. Bella/Jane Femslash
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the original characters portrayed in this story.**

**I gained a lot of inspiration from _Debilitate's_ "Breaking Down The Walls" story. There will be some aspects that are similar, just give credit to where credit is due.**

* * *

I let out a scream as the venom mixes with my precious life blood causing it to burn through my veins. As this hellfire rushes throughout my body, I release another cry of pure agony while my body thrashes about, bruising itself on the forest floor. Amazingly enoug,h even through the horrible pain my mind is still replaying the events of this afternoon, over and over again.

_I followed Edward as he lead me down the path into the woods near my house. He stops a short way into the wood still in sight of my house. I look at him __questionably__ wondering what he could want to talk about. He took a deep __unnecessary__ inhale before speaking "We're leaving Forks Bella, people are beginning to notice that Carlisle isn't aging." "__O-okay when are we leaving, I can go pack my..." I start to say, but then I looked into his eyes. I thought I saw a flash of something akin to pity then they hardened into frozen amber staring straight into mine with no emotion. "E-Edward," I stut__t__ered not used to seeing his eyes so __emotionless.__ "__When you say we..." I whisper hoping that he's not about to say what I think he's going to. "I mean my family and myself Isabella," __he replied in a tone that exuded coldness and finality. "N-no you don't mean that," I said trying to convince myself more than him, "And in Phoenix you promised __that you would stay-__" __I started with a little more confidence. "As long as it was best for you," he interrupted shattering my confidence. "Why?" I asked in a small voice trying to think of any reason that he would want to leave so soon after expressing his love. Then it dawned on me "This isn't about my soul is it?" I exclaimed suddenly shouting "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care Edward, because you already have my soul." _

_He took a deep breath and __straightened__ his shoulders as if steeling himself for what he was going to say next. "I don't want you to come with me Isabella," __he said slowly and precisely without emotion. I repeated his words a few time in my mind trying to make sense of this simple phrase. "__You... don't... want me," I said confusedly, unable to comprehend what he was saying. "No" was his simple yet heartbreaking reply. "__Well, that changes things," I said sounding surprisingly calm, probably because I've gone numb and haven't yet processed what he's trying to tell me. __He turned around to stare deep into the forest "Of course I'll always love you … in a way. But what happened last night made me realize that it's time for a change, I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not, because no matter how much I act like it, I'm not human.__" __He turned back around and looked me right in the eye "I'm sorry, I let this go on for much to long" he finished. _

"_Don't" I whispered as the reality of the situation forced it's way __into my conscious "Don't do this." But a look at his eyes proved to me that my words were far to late, he had already made the decision. "You're not good for me, Bella" he said verbalizing something I had thought for the whole of our __relationship. I opened my mouth to try and speak but nothing would come out, I quickly closed it again. He just stands there face emotionless waiting for me to speak. After a minute I finally manage to get words to come out "If... If that's what you want." He nods once, that's all it takes for my entire body to numb from the neck down. He starts to turn but mid rotation he stops "Just promise me one thing" he pauses until I nod in agreement still mostly in shock "Promise me you'll stay safe" when I nod once more he turns and runs away into the forest nothing but a blur. A few seconds later I realize what happened and I started running after him no matter how futile an endeavor that may be._

_I ran till my legs gave out, then I just curled up on the forest floor and sobbed. I thought of the people who were like a second family to me, that left without __even __saying goodbye. I don't know how long I lay there crying, eventually I ran out of tears and still sat there emotionally crushed. I was brought out of my stupor by the crack of a tree branch behind me. I spun around only to freeze in shock at what I saw, leaning against a tree in all her glory was the one vampire I didn't want to see. "Victoria," I whispered in shock, I had totally forgotten of her existence because of the Cullen's abandonment._

"_Oooh what do we have here, just the human I wanted to se__e, all alone in the forest," she giggled madly. __A__s she said that she started walking toward my position on ground. I couldn't even __muster up the strength required to try and run away so I just sat and watched her as she approached. She didn't stop moving till her boots were about an inch away from my head "Now why __would __dear Edward leave his fragile human __pet __laying __i__n the forest?" she questioned me. At this I began to giggle hysterical, this must have shocked her because she took an automatic step back and looked __down __at me as if questioning my sanity. "__Edward... Edward wants nothing to do with me anymore," I manage to get through my slowly subsiding fit of giggles. She looks shocked for a second then angry grabbing me by the neck she lifts me up till I'm looking her in the eye. "What do you mean by that?" she says __slowly and I can hear the suppressed anger in the words. "__What do you think I mean, the Cullen's are gone," I said not caring that I'm pissing off __an__ already irritated vampire. As soon as I finished talking she released a roar of rage and bodily thr__e__w me __towards the nearest tree. _

_I groaned as my body impacted the tree and slide to the ground where I curled up into a fetal position. I look up to see Victoria pacing back and forth at a __slightly __faster than human pace "__He killed my mate for __just __a human toy," she snarled looking angrier and angrier each time she passed where I was huddled. "Hmm it would appear so wouldn't it," I mussed quietly, she heard me none the less and immediately stopped to stare at me. "But what to do with you," she said walking towards my position at the base of the tree. When she reached me she looked out above my head into the forest a blank expression appearing on her face. When she looked down at me again her eyes filled with malice. "I'm going to make you suffer as I do, an eternity without your mate," she said an evil grin making it's way onto her face "and I'll get to tas__te__ your delectable blood while I'm at it." _

"_N-no please just kill me," I begged when I realized how serious she was about the threat. She raised a finger and tsked at me "Come now Bella, why should you get off easy?" With this she grabbed me by the throat and chucked me into the __middle of the patch of trees__. I __struggled to get up and run away now that I knew what she was planning. __She flashes in front of me and grabs my arm. __She immediately sinks her teeth into my hand, right where __her mate left his mark 6 months earlier. It is deceptively painless when she cuts through the thin skin of my hand, and starts draining my essence. Eventually she pulls away leaving her venom to spread throughout my body. "You're just as tasty as I thought, goodbye Isabella," she says in parting before running off into the forest. That's when the first wave of burning arrived. _

I had been told that the venoms burning was the worst pain imaginable, at the time I couldn't have comprehended how absolutely true that statement was. Time seems nonexistent while I'm trapped in the clutches of the transformation, all that exists is the burning. I had been burned before, maybe even more than most due to my clumsiness, but it was nothing compared to this. Every bit of pain I had felt before in my life was insignificant in comparison to the burning. The all consuming fire scorched my insides, while removing any and all physical imperfections. All my scars and brusies slowly burned away as the venom did it's work. As the pain reached it's pinnacle all I want is to die, to have never been born. All the good in my life wasn't worth this pain. Through the pain I could hear myself crying out in anguish for someone to kill me; to end this never ending torment.

After what seemed an eternity I noticed the burning was slowly crawling from my fingers and toes leaving them blissfully cool. When both my arms and legs are free of the burning in my heart starts growing hotter, which moments ago seemed an impossibility. I couldn't gain any semblance of control as my hands tried to scratch my burning heart from my chest. After a minute more of the slowly retreating fire my heartbeat sped up, until it sounded like a single continuous sound. The fire gave one last agonizing burst and then disappeared with the final beat of my heart.

I opened my eyes, and let out a gasp at the clarity of my vision. I could see so many things that had been invisible to my human eyes. Above my head a pillar of sun shone through the canopy illuminating the stunning dust spirals and the dew ridden leaves. I flashed to a standing position and was momentarily surprised by my bodies instant reaction to the mental command. My attention was soon diverted with the discovery of the burn in my throat. Now that it is discovered this thirst is staying at the forefront of my mind demanding satiating. I instinctively inhaled through my nose looking for something edible. On the first inhale I detected many different scents, one however stood out from the rest and caused my inner beast to emerge.

I immediately started running towards the scent that is making venom pool in my mouth. At any other time I'm sure I would've been fascinated with the way the trees flickered past as I silently sprinted through them. But now my entire being was devoted to tracking the rapidly approaching meal. If my entire being wasn't being controlled by blood lust I might have approached the situation differently, but as it is when I saw the lone hiker, I immediately lunged and sunk my fangs into his jugular and start to drain the liquid ambrosia running through his veins. The force of my contact with his body caused us to roll right off the path into the mud and bushes. I didn't care however, because at that very moment I was moaning as his life essence was draining down the back of my throat. I drained him dry in a couple of seconds and rolled off the body back onto the path.


	2. Discoveries and Recollections

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the original characters portrayed in this story.**

**I gained a lot of inspiration from _Debilitate's_ "Breaking Down The Walls" story. There will be some aspects that are similar, just give credit to where credit is due.  
**

* * *

I stood there on the rough dirt path in the middle of the woods for a moment staring at the dead hiker. Waiting for the moment where I would be paralyzed by self disgust. It took me another minute to realize that nothing was coming. I realized that I didn't care that I had killed this man, innocent or not. A couple more seconds went by and another type of disgust became present in my mind. I looked from the mutilated body to my bloody, mud smeared clothes and realized how revolting I must look.

I took a moment to extend my senses, looking for a lake or river to cleanse myself. My mind had been constantly occupied since my change, but now that it's not I realize the vast amount of things my newly enhanced senses can pick up. I hear everything, from the small noises the animals make as they scurry about on the branches above, to the roar of a semi on the freeway. I concentrate, and am able to hear the babble of a nearby brook. I take off running in that direction. With my mind not controlled by blood lust I'm am able to properly enjoy the way the trees and bushes rush past in stunning detail.

I step over a rise and see my destination, there is much more here than I thought. Many little streams of water are gently cascading over the rocks into a shallow pool. The pool then empties into a small brook on the opposite side providing a gentle current. The canopy thins above the pool, allowing a pillar of light to illuminate the crystal clear water. I slowly approach the pool making an effort to walk at a human speed. I crouch near the edge of the pool preparing to wash the blood from my face. I lean forward and gasp, reflected by the water is me, and not me at the same time. I look beautiful, my face is much more angular, my lips fuller, in other words, I'm perfect. But the thing that stands out the most in my changed feature isn't the paleness of my skin or the angular bone structure it's the eyes, my eyes are a bright crimson. I thought for a moment that these eyes would disgust me where the dead hiker hadn't, a beautiful reminder of the fact I killed a human and drank his blood. But like before, I feel nothing.

I slowly washed the accumulated grime and blood from my face. While doing so I notice something else different. I quickly flash to a standing position and examine my hair. I immediately notice a couple things that are different. One was the length, while this isn't a huge difference, it is different. It had previously reached the lower portion of my shoulder blades, now it rested in the small of my back right above my butt. Much more noticeable than the length, is the addition of colors to my previously chocolate brown hair. Mixed with my original brown strands are a multitude of other colors, deep burgundy, almost black shades of brown, and even surprisingly enough strands of light blond. In my previous life I had always considered myself a plain Jane, nothing special or unique about my appearance. But now that I'm a vampire I'm so much more beautiful than as a human.

Now that this discovery is out of the way, I realize I still need to clean the blood and grime from the rest of my body. I lowered myself into the pool, and wade to the middle. My eyes widen in shock when the clearing lit up from the sun reflecting off my skin. And then I started laughing, the irony of the situation was not lost on me. He left me crying on the forest floor to protect me from becoming a vampire, and because of that now I am one.

I froze, him... _Edward_... I let out a snarl, I remember him. He took me into the forest and dumped me, told me that I was nothing but a way to pass the time. He... What else did he do... I try to remember but everything is blurry, I remember small things and emotions to go with them, but nothing is clear. One name is prominent in my mind, _Cullen_, so many emotions go with this one name. Happiness, Love, Anger, but predominantly Sorrow. I get some images to go with the name as well. A handsome blonde man with his arm around a caramel haired female, _Carlisle_ and _Esme_. Tall blonde male standing next to a dark haired pixie like female, _Jasper_ and _Alice_. A huge beast of a man standing behind a striking blonde with a scowl on her face, _Emmett_ and _Rosalie_. With all these people there is a feeling of happiness but also a large dose of bitterness.

The last image is of the boy himself, _Edward,_ in all his bronze haired glory, sparkling in the middle of a meadow surrounded by trees. His image brings forth many emotions, none of them good. First is sadness, then sadness gives way to anger, the anger vanishes to be replaced by hate. Hate. That's a good word to describe my feelings towards Edward.

My vision takes on a red hue as rage consumes my rational mind. During these recollections my body started pacing back and forth across the pool, faster and faster, making waves of water slap against the edge. My mind is like the water, a maelstrom of emotion swirling faster and faster. My beast is begging to be released, to kill. It's getting to be to much, I try and suppress the emotions but they keep getting stronger and more overwhelming. When suddenly, everything calms, my pacing body, the raging emotions, and the disturbed pool. My inner beast retreats to the depths of my conscious and my vision returns to normal. I can still feel the emotions as they slowly dissipate, but it's like there's a wall separating us. I don't understand what just happened, but the calm is much preferred to the previous madness.

I look down to see the water finish calming back to it's original gentle current. I look a little higher up and let out a barely audible groan, my clothes are now completely soaked from my fit, but not any cleaner than they were before. I make a point to be gentle as I strip off the offending articles, so I don't rip them with my new found strength. I secured the articles of clothing on a rock so the current would pull the worse of the grime free while I cleansed the rest of my body. As I cleaned myself I noticed some changes to my skin. Besides the obvious paleness the texture is different than I thought it would be. Instead of feeling rough like rock, it feels silky and smooth, but at the same time I can tell how durable it is. When I finish cleaning myself I went over and scrubbed the remaining blood and mud off my clothes. When finished I don the newly cleaned clothing and stepped out of the pool.

While not uncomfortable, the feeling of wet clothes on my skin was disconcerting enough that I decided to find a way to dry them. I thought about it for a moment, then an idea came to me. I walk forward a couple of steps and spin in a circle just fast enough for the water to fly off but the clothes to stay together. Now that the clothes are only slightly damp instead of dripping I need to sit down and think of a plan. I had always thought that when I became a vampire I would live a happily ever after with the Cullen coven. Now though, I have no idea what to do with my immortal life. I decide to focus solely on my short term problems for now. I need to find a place to feed, this is one of the many reasons why I can't stay in Forks. Seattle seems like a good place to start, the population is large enough that my feeding won't be easily detected. With this in mind I started my run East towards Seattle.

* * *

**AN: I would firstly like to thank all of you that have supported this story. I really appreciate all the comments and feedback from you all.**

**This chapter is a little on the shorter side and is a test run of sorts. I would like to know If you guys prefer shorter chapters that come quicker, or longer chapters that take more time.  
**


End file.
